


Christmas Kisses

by fangirlingovermishacollins



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Mistletoe, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 15:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingovermishacollins/pseuds/fangirlingovermishacollins
Summary: Dean and Cas get caught under a certain plant one night during the holidays.





	Christmas Kisses

Dean looked at the Christmas tree that the Men of Letters had somehow managed to keep alive for all this time. It was completely decorated: lights, little shiny circular ornaments, and even a little star were on it. Sam had managed to make a small spot in the library for it, pushing two tables together and farther back, and now the brothers had a Christmas tree.

It was still a new thing, to see that the bunker was not only a safe place and warded, but home too. Dean honestly had no recollection of ever doing something like this. Maybe he had just locked those memories away after Mary had died, or he had been too young to fully remember although he had plenty of details from when Sammy was a baby and he was only a few years old.

He did remember one Christmas. John had been out on a hunt, working with another hunter, and Bobby wasn't able to take care of them. Wanting to show his younger brother just how normal everything could be (and bevause he felt bad), Dean had stolen some other family's gifts.

He smiled a little at the memory. It was so different from what Dean was used to now: working job after job, hunting anything that came to his attention. He hadn't done anything for the holidays in what felt like forever.

"Looks good, huh?" Sam asked, suddenly appearing in the large doorway to the library. "You like it?"

"It's freaking awesome, Sam. When was the last time we even did stuff like this, anyway?" Dean leaned against a table, slightly moving it backwards. "Still not used to this crap," he admitted.

"Yeah," Sam chuckled, "I know. We've always been focused on hunting." His face softened. "Now though, it feels good, you know? To just relax and enjoy Christmas?"

"I agree with that, Sammy. Knowing how we live, though, there'll be some kind of Christmas psycho killer demon or something nearby. Admit it, it could happen." Dean sighed a little. 

"No need to be, you know, pessimistic, Dean. We've actually been kinda lucky so far." Sam shrugged. "Just calm down, okay? If there is a case, I can call another hunter."

"And ruin their Christmas, then? You're a damn genius, Sammy." Dean chuckled and shook his head. "But I agree, we should relax."

"That's exactly what I said, Dean." Sam was smiling now, even laughing slightly.

"Now I've said it too, Bitch." Sam laughed, a real laugh instead of a chuckle or hint of a laugh, and pulled a chair from a table to sit on.

"Jerk." Dean finally managed to relax, sighing a little. "So, we going all out? You know, presents, a meal that's so damn huge we can't eat it all?"

"If you want, Dean, we will. I just don't want to force anything. Anyway, I'm heading out. We're low on food." Dean waved his brother goodbye and watched the bunker door shut, now left alone in the bunker.

He took his phone from his pocket, going through his contact list. Unsurprisingly, Cas's number was the second-most called, Sam's being first.

A few hesitant minutes went by until Dean ended up calling the angel. "Hello, Dean," Cas said almost immediately. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Cas, yeah. Just wanted to talk, okay? Or do you have some angel business to do now that it's almost Christmas?" Cas sighed into the phone, lightly chuckling. The sound alone was enough to make the hunter blush slightly, smiling against his will.

"I, and the other angels, have no part to play in any sort of holiday celebrations or festivities. I appreciate your concern, however." Cas paused for a second, and Dean opened his mouth to speak before he continued. "You just wish to talk?" 

"Unless you have an objection." Dean relaxed against the table, now slightly sitting on it.

"No. Dean, no, I would actually prefer to stay on the phone with you." The angel's response was rushed and insistent in that way it always was, and it disarmed Dean.

"'Kay." They were both silent for a few minutes. 

"How are you and Sam?" Cas finally asked. "Are you both doing well?"

"Couldn't be better, Cas. Sammy actually found a tree in one of the storage rooms here. Why the hell they had it, I have no idea, but it's here now."

"I can only guess and say that some kind of spell was involved. During a previous visit to the bunker, I saw a wide variation of spell books." Dean could hear Cas walking around, the way he and Sam often did when they were on the phone.

It was honestly kind of adorable, how Cas picked up on human things like pacing around while on the phone and trying to figure out how things worked and came together. Anyone who didn't know he was an angel would be completely fooled.

Of course, there was the heavenly, angelic air he had about him, which reminded Dean that no, he wasn't just any other person. 

"Dean?" Cas asked, and Dean realized he had been quiet a little too long. 

"Oh, yeah? Sorry, I got a little distracted. Still trying wrap my head around a damn Christmas tree in the bunker, you know?" Cas chuckled a little, and Dean felt a swell of pride at his friend's amusement.

"I understand. I still need to fully process the information as well. If you don't mind," Cas started to say, trailing off with the tiniest hint of uncertainty in his voice.

"Tell me, Cas. I've known you for how freaking long now? You can trust me not to, you know, hang up or something."

"Alright, well.... I intended to ask whether or not I could visit and view the tree. I have never had a reason to make an entire event out of Christmas, as you know."

"What the hell kind of question is that, Cas? You're always allowed in here, you know? So yeah, you can teleport your ass over here whenever the hell you want."

"I'll be right over, in that case." Dean barely had a chance to end the call before he heard the familiar whoosh that indicated Cas had arrived. 

"Well, uh," the hunter began, ending the call and putting his phone back into his pocket, "hey."

"Hello, Dean." Cas stepped closer to Dean and awkwardly offered him a hug, which Dean accepted. "Thank you for allowing me to come over. I appreciate it."

"It was nothing, Cas. I kinda expected to see you sometime. What have you been up to, anyway?" Dean patted Cas's back and pulled away, trying not to notice the sudden lack of warmth he felt.

"I was doing nothing, honestly. I have had no reason to get involved with angel business or hunting. I was partly waiting for you to reach out."

"Should have come right over." Dean grinned. "Anyway, look." Dean directed Cas's attention to the tree, which was just as unbelieveable as before.

"I will say that you and Sam did an amazing job. I mean it, Dean, it's wonderfully decorated." Dean beamed, giving the angel a one-armed hug. 

"You're freaking awesome, you know that? Love when you compliment me," Dean said, quickly adding, "and Sammy."

It could have been Dean's imagination running wild, but he could have sworn he saw a blush rise to the angel's cheeks as Cas averted his gaze from the hunter.

"And I rather enjoy it when you compliment me, as well. You're actually quite good at it." This time, it was Dean's turn to blush. He focused on his shoes, moving a little closer to Cas.

"Shut up," Dean insisted, playfully pushing at Cas. The angel looked surprised but soon got closer to the hunter, purposely wrapping his arms around him. Dean quickly gave up the shoving, instead turning to Cas behind him.

"I may not understand the concept of playful fighting, but I do know you deserve to be treated that way, and I would like you to know I won't stop."

"Yeah, okay," Dean agreed, losing himself in those blue blue eyes, which he had never really looked at before, but now he couldn't stop himself.

"Dean," Cas spoke up, seemingly gazing at Dean with a soft look on his face. "If this position I have you in has you uncomfortable in anyway, we can stop."

Damn, that just sent Dean's mind to..... places. He couldn't resist the thought of Cas holding him like this more often, and doing certain things with him, maybe even in certain, more private, places, like his bedroom. He fought the blush rising to his face.

"Yeah, let's just, uh," the hunter began, "Let's just stop before Sammy gets back. Yeah, let's do that." Cas looked slightly disappointed but moved his arms anyway, watching Dean move into a more open spot.

*-*-*-*-*

Sam arrived very soon after the awkward hug and undeniably confusing feelings going on between Dean and Cas. The two were sending one another frequent looks, almost as if checking one another out.

"Dean," he finally said, unable to take the obvious sexual tension. "What happened?"

"Nothing," but Dean said it too late. It only earned him a look from his brother.

"Dean. I saw you looking at him. I've known you my entire life and know that when you look at someone like that...."

"Shut up, damn it. It's nothing." Once again, he was too fast to reply.

"Yeah. Whatever you say, Dean."

Dean sighed. "What, Sammy? It's not like I'll tell you anyway." He turned and walked away, annoyed. "Just shut up."

*-*-*-*-*

Late one night, a few days later, Dean found Cas at the tree again. "You thinking too?" he asked, startling the angel.

"Yes. But what about you, Dean? You appear to be a little upset." Cas walked over to Dean and comfortingly rubbed his arm.

"I just miss people, you know? I mean, so damn many people could be with us, but my dumb ass got them killed. Bobby, Charlie, Jo, Ellen, hell, even Crowley, but they're damn dead. It could have been stopped, too." Dean leaned into Cas's touch, resting his head on the angel's chest.

"You still have so many people who care for both you and Sam. Your mother loves you. I would be lost without you. Even Jack relies on you. Don't forget that, Dean." Cas soothingly rubbed Dean's back.

"Yeah." After a few minutes of just holding each other, Dean said he was heading to his room. "'M tired. See you tomorrow, 'kay?"

"Of course." Cas walked with Dean, always with a hand nearby for reassurance. 

Dean stopped and looked up suddenly. "Cas." Above them was a piece of mistletoe. Cas gasped lightly, gaze going to Dean's lips then flickering away.

"We don't have to."

"I would kinda just do it though. You know?" Dean tried to ignore the sudden grip Cas had on him, but it was there no matter what.

"I would rather not force any sort of affection or intimacy like this. If you're not sure-" but Dean was holding a finger to his lips, effectively silencing the angel.

Neither one knew who initiated the kiss, but Dean quickly took control, sliding his tongue into Cas's mouth the first chance he got. Cas gasped and grabbed at Dean's shirt, then his waist, then settling in his hair.

They only broke for air, catching their breaths, and then Dean was already kissing every part of his mouth without hesitation. The soft, breathy moan Cas let out just pushed him to go farther and kiss his jaw and neck.

Dean smirked as he pulled the angel towards his room, loving the sounds he made the whole way.


End file.
